The First and the Last
by GiantInuyashaFan
Summary: The first vampire in the world falls for a girl while in high school. What happens when she finds out his secret? (The image for the story is the very first vampire)
1. Chapter 1: The New Guy

**Author's Note**: If your wondering why I spelt color with a u in it ( colour ) it is because I'm Bahamian not American. The Bahamas is part of the commonwealth of nations so we use some British spellings. Please review! :)

* * *

My name is Kris. I live in Miami, Florida and I might seem like a regular guy. But the only thing that makes me irregular is that I am a 1999 year old vampire. But I'm not like any regular vampire. I was the very first vampire.

My name is Taylor. I live in Miami, Florida and I'm a regular 17 year old girl. I'm also on the cheerleading team at Miami High and have the best grades in my grade level.

* * *

_Taylor's PoV_

I was on my way to school in my new Toyota, Camry my parents purchased for me on my seventeenth birthday. I parked my car in the parking lot and walked inside the school. As soon as I reached my locker I met up with my best friend Jayda.

"Hey Taylor I already have some good news on the new guy Kris."

Kris is the new guy who was transferred here from a school in South Carolina.

"Really Jayda? Then spill the juice!" I said very excited to hear the news.

"Well they say that he's the hottest guy who ever came to this school. Also he's originally from France and his eyes are two different colours just like how my dog's eyes are. And he's also a great tennis player."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you say that his eyes are two different colours? How is that possible?" I asked flabbergasted.

Jayda quickly shushed me, "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! He's coming!"

I looked at the door and saw a tall boy walk through. He had a muscular physique but not too muscular. Just like Jayda said his eyes were two different colours. One was a sea green and the other was an icy blue. He had black ruffled hair and had a tennis racket attached to his backpack. All of the girls were practically drooling over him. He continued walking until he turned into the school office. I turned to Jayda with my jaw dropped.

"I told you he was the hottest guy whoever came to this school!" Jayda squealed.

* * *

_Kris' PoV_

I woke this morning totally not wanting to go school today. Because I'm frozen as being a teenager forever I had to pass of as an orphan.

"Get up Kris time to get up for school!" My adoptive mom named Linda shouted.

"_Je suis paress__eux." _ I groaned in my native language of French meaning, I'm lazy.

"There is no laziness in this household, so get up."

I got out of bed and went into the shower. I got out and I put on my favourite Luxe Sport shirt and a gray pair of jeans. Then I secretly put some blood from a blood bag and put in my non-transparent water bottle. Since Linda couldn't know about me being a vampire. I got downstairs about twenty-five minutes later to see blueberry pancakes on the table.

"Nice shirt Kris. Now I have something very important to tell you and you must swear to never tell anyone."

"I swear." I said with my French accent to let her know I was as serious as her. (Author's note: Kris is using an American accent instead of his usual French accent most of the time)

"I am a vampire." Linda said

At that point I dropped my fork and looked at Linda. Then I realized I didn't have to hide my secret as her eyes turned red and her fangs grew in. So I let my eyes turn to their vampire colours of blood red and deep blue and let my fangs pop out an hissed at her. She jumped back while I laughed.

"I guess we both have some secrets we have to share when we come home tonight." I picked up my bags and ran to school with my in-human speed leaving Linda flabbergasted.

Before I walked into the school I made sure my fangs weren't showing and my eyes were their normal colours. I then stepped inside as soon as I stepped inside I heard a bunch of girls emit a high pitch squeal that really hurt my ears. I tried to ignore them as I walked to the school office to get my schedule for the semester.


	2. Chapter 2: The Talk

**_Author's_** Note: Hey guys call me Kris. I just want to thank you for reading my very first fanfiction!

;) :0 :)

* * *

_Kris' PoV_

My day was going pretty well. All the girls were asking me to be their boyfriend but I kept declining. I made it into the schools tennis team. Lunch period came about and I sat a table alone. Many girls came and sat to the table but I compelled them to go away. (Author's note: You'll see why he's declining all of the girls' offers.)

I was drinking the blood out of my non-transparent water bottle when a girl came up to me. She had smooth and shiny dirty blonde hair. She had beautiful blue eyes that sparkled in the light. She had nice cheekbones and her lips were a nice shade of red.

"May I sit here?" the girl asked

"Sure. What's your name?"

"Taylor. Taylor Moore. And you?"

"Kris. Kris Tousignant." (Tousignant is a French surname that means unexplained in French)

"Okay. Describe yourself in French."

I had no idea where she was going with this but I replied anyway.

"_Mon nom est __Kris __Tousignant__. __Je vis à Miami__, en Floride. __Je suis __dix-sept ans__. __J'ai les cheveux __bruns et les yeux __verts et bleus__._'' I said in French.

"My name is Kris Tousignant. I live in Miami, Florida. I am seventeen years old. I have brown hair and green and blue eyes. " I repeated in English.

"Yeah, about that. How are your eyes two different colours?" Taylor asked me.

"Taylor I don't really even know myself." I lied

"You never asked your parents?"

"My parents are dead." I explained

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright."

"Hey I saw today that you're good in history so I was wondering if you could help me get better at it." She asked

"Sure." I gave her an address to come to after school.

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you after school then."

"After school" Then she began to walk off. I thought in my head 'Damn. She's beautiful.'

* * *

_Taylor's PoV_

I walked over to the table Jayda was sitting at and sat down.

"Jayda guess what!"

"What?" she asked

"I just got Kris' home address! I'll explain. I need some help in history and I saw that Kris was very good at history so I asked him if I can come over to his house to get his help and he said sure. Then, he gave me his home address!"

"Taylor you are sooooooooooo lucky!"

Just then the bell rang.

"Gotta go to class. See you Jayda."

"Alright. Bye Taylor."

* * *

_Kris' PoV_

_After School_

I arrived home to see Linda sitting in a chair on the porch reading a magazine.

"Hey, I have a friend coming over so make this talk quick." I told Linda

"Since when were you a vampire?" Linda asked

"Since the year of 30 A.D."

"Just explain everything." She said

"My younger brother angered an old witch and this witch was strict and mean. So for his punishment she was going to turn him into a vampire. When she was casting the spell I stood in front of my brother and told him to run away. He ran and the witch didn't realize that I was in my brother's place and she casted the spell on me. She told me I shouldn't have taken the hit for my brother but it was a brave decision. So she was generous enough to help me and told me all I needed to know to survive like weaknesses and powers. She made me a daylight ring to be able to go out in the sun and that's pretty much it."

"That story sounds similar to the story of the first… Don't tell me you're the first vampire."

"Yup."

* * *

Hey guys please review. They will help make this story better.

Kris Out ;) :0 :)


End file.
